The Journey of Tolgalf
by SpicyKangaroo13
Summary: The Stormcloaks murdered his parents and little sister. He will get vengeance. ( might contain all storylines eventually and maybe dlcs and post skyrim.)
1. Prologue

Tolgalf was returning to Skyrim from a visit to his brother in the Imperial city his brother Molgalf had been celebrating his 29th birthday. Tolgalf was always the younger brother though he was six inches taller and was far more muscular than most would believe to be possible, especially since he was only 19. Tolgalf hand long black hair and beard, the beard was so long it put the Greybeard's to shame.

Tolgalf was almost at his family's farm when he saw smoke rising from that direction. He rushed to the farm as quickly as he could only to have his heart broken. There was nothing more than ash.

Tolgalf spent hours just sitting on the ground weeping, his father, his mother and sister all dead. He went to search for remnants of their bodies In the ash only to discover a specific pattern, it was that of Eastmarch, a bear the same symbol used by the Stormcloaks, those rebelling against the Empire led by the man they were named after, Ulfric Stormcloak the Jarl of Windhelm capital of Eastmarch. Tolgalf began to follow some tracks he found.

Days past, but he finally caught up to the Stormcloaks at a place near as Darkwater Crossing, they had just begun to march. Tolgalf was a mage, a fact he kept hidden from his family, but was going to avenge them with it now. Following right behind the Stormcloaks he was about to unleash his spells on them as they walked into and Imperial ambush. The Stormcloaks were ready to fight, but Ulfric ordered them to stand down admitting defeat. Tolgalf was mistaken by the Imperials to be a Stormcloak and was arrested with them.

They were all bound and Ulfric gagged and were placed on carts. It took several days for them to reach their destination, Helgen. Tolgalf had been taking a nap for a while when he woke up a blonde nord dressed in Stormcloak armor started talking to him.

"Hey your finally awake you were that one the nabbed right behind us right? So were you going to try and join are fight to free ourselves from Tyranny?" he asked.

"My name is Tolgalf, tell me yours and I'll answer your question." Tolgalf ordered.

"Ralof"

"Ralof, I was there for revenge. You Stormcloaks murdered my parents and my sister and burnt our farm and I just hope a get to watch all of your heads roll from the block even if I to share your fate."

"Hah, boy your parents wouldn't give us food or shelter"

"It was there choice not to, and you Stormcloaks only made their lives more difficult that could barely get to the market to sale their crops. You bastards also didn't have to kill my sister she was only 14 years old!"

"General Tullius the headsman is waiting!" came from a soldier in Helgen.

As they came into the town Ralof took notice to Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim.

"Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this" Ralof said.

"I doubt it; they gain nothing from this war ending." Tolgalf said.

As the prisoners were lining up to the block a roar filled the sky, but everyone continued as if it were nothing.

"Step up to the block as your name is called" General Tullius said.

"Calder, housecarl of Windhelm"

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" Calder asked as the headsman brought his axe down, dislodging Calder's head.

"Next, Tolgalf of Whiterun hold" Tullius called.

Another loud roar rang across the sky, again it was ignored but fear was evident in the eyes of many of the soldiers. Tolgalf stepped up to the block prepared for his fate, though disappointed that he didn't get to see Ulfric's head roll. As the headsman raised his axe a dragon black as night landed on the tower behind him, the force causing him to stumble over.

" Fus Ro Dah" the dragon said causing a strong pushing force causing several soldiers to fall over. All of the prisoners took advantage running into towers trying to escape. Tolgalf took advantage himself running into a tower nearby ignoring Ralof and Ulfric and jumping through a hole in the tower to a destroyed inn and onto the ground. The dragon landed right in his way and in front of a kid. Thinking quickly he grabbed the kid and sprinted out of the dragons way as it prepared to blast them away with fire. When they were behind cover Tolgalf saw a soldier and an old man.

"Thank you prisoner. Gunner, take care of the boy. Prisoner stay close to me if you don't want that thing to kill you" the soldier said.

As the two ran through Helgen the close in on yet another tower with two entrances, soldiers were being killed all around by the dragon.

"Hadvar into the keep soldier we're leaving" General Tullius ordered to the soldier with Tolgalf.

As they were headed toward the keep Ralof showed up unbound holding an axe.

"Ralof you damn traitor! Get oughta my way."

"We're escaping Hadvar, your not stopping us this time."

Each went towards a door and urged Tolgalf to go with them though the choice was obvious for him. As he headed toward Hadvar he heard a shriek from the other direction. Turning he saw the dragon grabbing Ralof in its jaws. After seeing this, the two dove into the tower and slammed the door behind them.

"That was rather gruesome" Tolgalf commented, slightly amused.

"Was that really a dragon, the bringers of the end times?" Hadvar asked. "Come here, and let me get those bindings off."

Tolgalf grabbed himself a sword off a rack and the two proceeded into the keep. Every now and then they encountered some stormcloaks that would be killed by a sword through the chest or some lightning bolts from Tolgalf while Hadvar stuck to his sword and bow. When they finally got out, the dragon was flying away and luckily, didn't notice them.

"You know the legion is always looking for strong capable warriors we could really use someone like you."

"I'll get to kill Stormcloaks?"

"Yeah I guess so. You got a real bloodthirst for them don't you?"

"They killed my parents and little sister in cold blood and burned down our farm while I was visiting my brother."

"I'm sorry. Hey we're almost to Riverwood my uncle's the blacksmith I'm sure he'll help you out.

_**End Prologue**_

_**(Author's note: I apologize for any grammatical errors I missed when I went back and edited this. Thank you for reading and please review.) extra authors note: I got a review telling me to align these to the right, but I didnt find that option so I aligned it to the left if this causes more problems or makes it easier to read let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Sigrid, we have company!" Hadvar's uncle yelled into as they entered his house. "Now tell me what's this about dragons?" Alvor, ( Hadvar's uncle) said

"Well, you know I was assigned to General Tullius' guard, we were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked, by a dragon."

"What?! a dragon in Helgen, why it could be here at any moment!" Sigrid said

"I'm sure Riverwood will be alright dear, once the Jarl learns about this he's sure to send soldiers." Alvor said. "And that brings me to my next question. Tolgalf we need someone to warn the Jarl about this. Can't you do it for us? Alvor asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but I'll need some food for the trip"

"We can give you some food and potions, just in case."

"Thank you"

After a couple of days, Tolgalf set out to Whiterun with a brand new steel sword and some iron armor he was given by Alvor. As he was walking along the road he was attacked by a couple of wolves that fell to his sword. When he was getting close to Whiterun, he saw a farm getting attacked by a Giant and some warriors fighting it. He ran into help.

Tolgalf knew he had to be careful not to hit the warriors on accident as he ran up to help. One of the warriors, a woman in light armor, was smacked by the Giants club and flew right into Tolgalf. After making sure she would live, Tolgalf then Climbed up a large rock nearby, leapt off of it and drove his sword straight into its face, ending its life.

"You fight well. You could make for a decent shield-brother." Said one of the warriors, a woman in ancient nord armor.

"Yeah, maybe after this damn war is over" Tolgalf responded

"You would delay joining the companions for a stupid war?"

"Yep, I have to avenge my family first and foremost" Tolgalf said, the memory bringing a tear to his eye.

Whatever if you change your mind then come by Jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak Whitemane, he's old but no one is a better judge of character, if you go to him good luck.

With that the warriors headed back to Jorrvaskr and Tolgalf to the gates of Whiterun a few minutes after the warriors went through, only to be stopped by a guard.

"Halt! No visitors with the dragons about." The guard said.

"I happen to be a survivor from Helgen, I know what happened there and I'm sure the Jarl would find it interesting, that and Riverwood calls for aid, that too." Tolgalf said.

"Alright, but cause any trouble and I have someone haul you into Dragonsreach dungeon."

"Are you to lazy incompetent or what?"

"You better watch yourself."

"Yeah, right" Tolgalf said snidely.

With that he entered Whiterun. Walking through town he couldn't help but want to punch a redguard named Nazeem in the face. That man was a farmer that kept trying to belittle the others in town, just because he was rich.

"Arrogant bastard" he muttered.

As he entered Dragonsreach a dunmer woman, who was standing by the throne, drew her sword and began walking towards Tolgalf.

"What is the meaning of this interruption Jarl Balgruuf is very busy!" she snapped.

"I was at Helgen and Riverwood needs soldiers."

"Ireleth, let him say what he came to say." The Jarl said.

"Now, boy what's this about Helgen?" he asked.

"Well Ulfric and a lot of his stormcloaks were going to be executed along with me when the dragon attacked, I was about to lose my head, literally. Don't get me wrong, I was wrongfully captured, I had been about to kill the stormcloaks when they were captured and I was near them so, I get the confusion and I got over it."

"I should have figured Ulfric would be caught up in all of this. Ireleth! Send a detatchment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes my Jarl"

"The Jarl of Falkreath will take that as a provocation. He'll assume that we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!" the Jarls steward, Proventus Avinicci.

" I don't care I will not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!"

"So tell me your name." the Jarl ordered

"Tolgalf"

"Tolgalf you sought me out on your own initiative so please accept a gift from my personal armory."

Walking through the armory, Tolgalf found a suit of steel armor with the chest piece enchanted to make his restoration spells more effective. Luckily it fit him perfectly.

After taking his gift the Jarl told him to meet him and his court wizard, Farengar in his (Farengar's) office.

"So you're the one he told me about, you look a little young, but who knows maybe that's what I need." Farengar said.

"What do you need me to do?" Tolgalf asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

" I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find a big stone called the dragonstone, and bring it back here."

"Alright anywhere specific I should look for it?"

"Probably in the main chamber, oh and any treasures you find you can keep for yourself"

"Alrighty, where can I find the Bleak Falls Barrow?"

"Somewhere near Riverwood, maybe someone in that little town might know the way."

With that Tolgalf headed off, stopping at the smith to sell his iron armor and left for Riverwood, a short journey that was entirely uneventful.

Whenever he arrived he went straight for Alvor's house.

"Alvor, do you know the way to Bleak Falls Barrow?"

"Yeah, there's a path up that mountain that leads straight to it, just after the bridge instead of heading to Whiterun use the path on the left."

"Ok thanks; by the way, I think that there will be some soldiers coming soon so you guys will have some protection."

"Hey Tolgalf Lucan over at the Riverwood Trader was looking for someone to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, maybe there's something there he could pay you for."

"Alright thanks, I'll go check it out tomorrow."

_**End of chapter one.**_

_**(Author's note: More action will be coming soon and I will stop the mainquest before Greybeards and start Civil war. Thank you to my reviewers you guys made my day and inspired me to write this chapter sooner then I was going to. More reviews are appreciated and so is criticism.)**_


	3. Chapter 2

"I heard you were looking for someone to go to Bleak Falls Barrow." Tolgalf said.

Oh, uh yes, an ornament was stolen from me, a golden dragon's claw. The bandits who did it are hiding out at Bleak Falls Barrow."

"I was also told you were offering a reward."

"Well I just got some coin from my last shipment, I guess I could give you a thousand."

"It's a deal."

With that Tolgalf headed off to Bleak Falls Barrow stop at a small outpost to kill a small group of bandits. Shortly thereafter he found the Barrow.

"Holy crap that's bigger than I thought." Tolgalf said aloud. Sadly Tolgalf failed to notice the bandit sneaking up behind him.

"You picked a bad time to get lost friend." The bandit said preparing to strike with his iron mace.

"Idiot" Tolgalf said as he was able to evade the bandit's attack easily and prepare his counterstrike. As he sliced the bandits head off, Tolgalf noticed more 2 bandits charging him and two others keeping their distance and firing arrows at him.

Before the two charging him got there he threw a fireball at one of the archers cause a small explosion that killed her instantly. The first to reach Tolgalf had a warhammer that made him very slow and clumsy. Tolgalf was easily able to evade his attack and hit him with a lightning bolt from a short distance away. The second one, who had a waraxe, saw this and charged Tolgalf with a lot of anger. That was his last mistake when a well-time thrust came from Tolgalf's sword and went through the bandit's chest. The other archer ran into the Barrow to get reinforcements.

"Crap"

Rushing inside he saw the archer from outside warning two of his allies who heard Tolgalf come in.

"Last mistake you fool!" one of the bandits said charging in with a greatsword.

"Sidestepping the attack Tolgalf stabbed him in the back"

"It was your mistake" Tolgalf said as he turned to face the other two.

The archer prepared another arrow while the other, who was a mage, prepared an ice spike.

Before either could attack Tolgalf threw a fireball at each ending them both and leaving nothing but ash.

"Bandits just are not that coordinated"

As he continued through the Barrow he took notice of the increasing number of spider webs that were really large.

"Why spiders, I hate spiders." Tolgalf muttered to himself.

Tolgalf heard a voice with a distinct dunmer accent that was calling for help.

Tolgalf cut down a web blocking the doorway to a giant room and he entered and was instantly horrified, the entire room was covered in webs and the exit was blocked off by another web where the dunmer was trapped in the web.

"Ah!, it's coming back kill it! please kill it!" the dunmer yelped out.

Tolgalf looked at the ceiling to see a spider almost as large as the room decending from the ceiling.

"Why me?"

As the spider advanced toward him, Tolgalf slid right under holding his sword straight up, cutting right through the spider's lower body, killing it instantly.

"That was anti-climactic, but never mind that can you please just cut me down?"

After he was cut down the dunmer started running further into the barrow.

"Why should I share the treasure with anyone?!" the dunmer said.

"Selfish bastard" Tolgalf said only walking as he continued on, he was assuming that the dunmer must be very incompetent if he couldn't run through a door, that was smaller than that spider, before it caught him. A scream confirmed his theory.

In a smaller burial chamber, Tolgalf saw a draugr with an ancient looking sword standing over the dunmer's body. Upon further inspection, there were two more draugr.

Tolgalf threw a firebolt at the first one killing it and alerting the others to his presence. Their eyes were glowing with a bright blue that was filled with hatred and pain, simultaneously.

They ran right up to him and started to attack, shortly before they each lost the top half of their heads from a slash delivered by Tolgalf.

He continued through the Barrow killing draugr and skeevers throughout until he got to the hall of stories, with a puzzle at the end. The puzzle appeared to have three rings that could spin to show a different animal, though they each had the same three options, bear, moth, and owl. With further inspection, he saw that it had three holes, he then realized he didn't have the key.

"DAMN IT!"

Then a thought hit him, he didn't have the golden claw. After some backtrack he searched the dunmer's pack to find the golden claw that Lucan mention, and it had three claws on it that could fit the holes and three animals in the order of bear, moth, and owl.

When he got back to the puzzle, he set the puzzle to the correct order and put the claw in and turned. The door began to lower and the claw fell out. When the door was all the way down, he grabbed the claw and continued into the next room.

It look more like it was a cave than part of the Barrow, that he had to admit it was beautiful. At the end of the room he saw and giant wall, there was something about it that seemed special to him. It was so interesting he failed to notice the fact that there was an ancient Nordic coffin that was in the room.

As he walked up to the wall, a word seemed to pop out, in a language he didn't recognize, glowing a blue similar to the eyes of the draugr. After looking more closely at it, it started to burn into his mind.

"Fus"

Behind him he heard the familiar pop of a coffin behind him. He turned to see a draugr jump out with an ancient greatsword that had a very light blue, close to white, glow coming from the sword, an ice enchantment.

This draugr was much faster and stronger than the others he had faced to that point. Tolgalf was struggling to evade this draugr's attacks. Eventually one nicked his left leg, causing him to scream in pain and lose some movement in that leg.

"Fus!" came from the draugr, causing Tolgalf to fall to the ground. Just as the draugr was coming to finish him off he threw a firebolt at the draugr's face, causing it to take a step back. He then continued to do this and the draugr became weaker and weaker until it finally try one last attacked to kill Tolgalf only to miss and get finished off.

Tolgalf searched a nearby chest that had some jewels and gold and the dragonstone. He then began to limp out of the barrow, and back to Riverwood.

_**End chapter 2**_

**_(Author's note: Two chapters in one day! And both were written today too. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	4. Chapter 3

Tolgalf was counting the gold he got from Lucan, who was overjoyed to have his claw back, when he (Tolgalf) realized he knew a healing spell that he could have used on himself before making the very long and painful trek down the mountain.

"I definitely need to practice these more often" Tolgalf thought aloud as he starting healing all of his left over wounds.

Tolgalf was camping just outside of Riverwood at a premade camp for the homeless. He had plenty of money but decided to save it since he would return to Whiterun the next day.

The next day in He returned to Farengar, only to see a woman in leather armor, wearing a hood that obscured her face.

"I'm baack" Tolgalf said in a sarcastic, childish tone, and accentuating the two syllables he put into the word.

"Oh, good, this is the one I was talking about" Farengar said to the hooded woman.

"The one you sent to the Barrow? Then he should have the dragonstone."

"I've got it, I almost died getting it, but I got it.

"Alright, hand it over." Farengar ordered.

"I want to be payed first."

"The Jarl will handle that."

"Fine, it's kind of heavy."

"Farengar you need to come at once! A dragon has been spotted nearby." Ireleth said after she burst into the room.

"You should come too." She said to Tolgalf.

Following her up to the Jarl's briefing and strategy planning area where a guard, scared out of his mind was talking to the Jarl.

"I've never run faster in my life, I thought it would have come after me for sure."

"Ireleth take a contingent of soldiers to the western watchtower to fight this dragon." Tolgalf there is no time to stand on ceremony, so I must ask you to fight this dragon, you are the only one with experience against these things." I also have you reward for helping Farengar, this is a very special sword I acquired from a trader in Orsinium, before my days as a Jarl, there is no other blade like it."

"That blade, It's beautiful, but it is blacker than Ebony. What is it?"

"Umbra, a blade better remembered than those who wield it. As a matter of fact only to heroes have ever wielded it without Its fame causing them to be forgotten.

"Which two?"

"The Neravarine, who was a hero on the Island of Vvardenfell which is in Morrowind, he saved the world from great catastrophe. The other was the Champion of Cyrodiil and the hero of the Oblivion Crisis. Use this blade to kill that Dragon and save my people."

"I will." Tolgalf said, taking the blade and a few practice swings. "We'll be back soon, all of us"

With that Tolgalf ran off to catch up with Ireleth and the others who were at the gates preparing to leave though it was clear to Tolgalf that Ireleth was the only one truly prepared to go.

"Let them stay We'll just have the glory for ourselves!" Tolgalf called out to Ireleth, though mostly in an attempt to challenge the pride of the soldiers, so they would go to prove their honor. Only half of the guards stepped forward to go.

"Alright, let's go kill a dragon, and Ireleth, don't give these guys that didn't go a rough time, after all this is a dragon we're talking about, and they have families to consid..." He remembered his family as he was talking.

"Let's move out!"

The road to the western watchtower was eerily uneventful not even an animal of any kind on the road. When the tower was in view all that remained was a couple of giant stone cylinders on the ground.

A loud roar came from a beast flying over the mountains right at them, and landing on one of the pieces of tower.

Tolgalf said nothing as he charged right up to the dragon and after dodging a bite he sliced at a wing, drawing a roar for the dragon who tried to fly away but ended upcrashing back to the ground, letting a roar of pain followed by a long stream of fire.

It was then that a guard ran up to the dragon preparing to strike only to get bitten and lose a hand and his weapon. This prompted Tolgalf to charge the dragon once more intent on slaying the beast once and for all.

Sidestepping a blast of fire, Tolgalf jumped on the dragon's back and began to stab its head repeatedly.

"Dovahkiin! No!" the dragon said before collapsing over dead.

After it died a strange energy started flowing from the dragon and into Tolgalf, causing a burning sensation to spread throughout his body, not in a painful way, but in a preparing way as if his body was adjusting for something new.

"Your dragonborn you stole that dragon's very soul can you speak their language?"

"I can try." Tolgalf said.

As he tried to use its language a flashback flooded into him. He watched himself observing the wall from Bleak Falls Barrow and the word from the wall flooded into his mind.

"Fus!" Tolgalf said, causing energy to flow from his words pushing back some guards.

"It's true by the gods, there haven't been any dragonborn since Tiber Septim and that was thousands of years ago."

"Report everything to the Jarl, we'll stay here and search for more survivors." Ireleth said.

As he passed through the Gates of Whiterun a thundering boom came from the tallest mountain in skyrim.

"Dovahkiin!" it said seemingly calling him.

He continued to Dragonsreach to talk to Jarl who was back on his throne carrying an enchanted orchish battleaxe.

"You've returned! But where are the others?" The Jarl asked.

"They're alive Ireleth sent me back to report what happened."

"So what did happen?"

"The short version is, the towers broken in two, a guy lost his hand, and I absorbed the dragon's soul after killing it."

"That explains it, the greybeards were calling you."

"Well I guess I have to go see what they want then, don't I."

"Yep, but first there is the matter of giving you your reward. This is the axe of whiterun I assign it to you as your badge of office because now you're the thane, I also assign you Lydia as your housecarl."

Tolgalf turned to see a woman with black hair, wearing steel armor with a sword and shield.

"Well then Lydia accompany me to Solitude, I have some important business to take care of there."

"Yes, my thane."

"One more thing,just call me Tolgalf, or Tol if you want."

"Yes my tha- I mean, Tolgalf."

_**Author's note:**__** Sorry I've taken so long to update I've been busy with football practice a pretty much will be on week days until sometime between late october to early december, that being said I will still try to find the time between homework and football to write this story because it is so much fun to and I don't like when author's take long times between updates. Also a disclaimer i have been forgetting everything but my ocs, and anything else i create, belong to Bethesda**_


	5. Chapter 4

Lydia and Tolgalf had gone to Solitude, where they witnessed an execution, then went up to Castle Dour to talk to General Tullius, who sent them to Legate Rikke, who sent them to clear out Fort Hraagstad, which was full of bandits, they had to accomplish this to be accepted as brand new legionaires, at the rank of auxiliary.

At the fort there were about 20 bandits throughout the fort that were all easily the duo went to leave was when things got crappy.

"Tolgalf, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Reinforcements."

"Damn"

There were over a hundred bandits pouring into the courtyard seeing some of their dead friends and Tolgalf and Lydia with bloody weapons, as dumb as they are the put two and two together, and began to surround Tolgalf and Lydia.

"Surrender now and your deaths won't take as many days to come!" the leader of the bandits shouted.

"Lydia get down, now"

After Lydia had ducked Tolgalf began to spin, while letting flames erupt from his hands burning the dumber bandits to death, severely thinning their numbers.

"You'll pay for that!"

"We shall see." Tolgalf said.

With that Lydia and Tolgalf began cutting through the remaining bandits as they came, the leader though, did not come.

Ten bandits remained all standing by their leader, who seemed to be forming a plan during the short break in fighting.

"Men handle the woman, that man is mine!" ordered the Leader.

The ten went after Lydia surrounding her and attacking her relentlessly, leaving her barely able to block, let alone strike at them.

Tolgalf was having an even rougher time. The man attacking him was delivering blows that were staggering, even with umbra being used to block his attack.

It was beginning to seem like the end when the one attacking Tolgalf tripped and fell over. Tolgalf took advantage of this by stabbing him through his heart. Foolishly, Tolgalf thought the man was dead and turned to help Lydia, which is when he got cut in his leg.

When he got attacked he fell to the ground, but turned to finish off the man, only to see him die.

Tolgalf was confused by this, but decided to keep going to save Lydia, though healing his leg first.

Meanwhile Lydia had managed to get a few lucky hits and killed three of the bandits before Tolgalf came in to help.

The remaining bandits were quickly dispatched.

On the way back Tolgalf noticed Lydia was limping and holding her side.

"Lydia, let me see your wounds."

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, let me see your wounds, I know healing magic I can fix you up quickly."

"I think I cracked a rib, and sprained my leg."

"Alright, it's going to hurt but I'll need to set the back into place before I can heal them."

"Just please do it quickly."

After some immense pain Lydia was healed and feeling as good as new. The two headed back to Castle Dour to report their success.

Legate Rikke was very impressed, though concerned about the amount of bandits in the area.

"Speak with General Tullius, he'll administer the oath."

After taking the oath the pair was sent with Rikke and a small legion to the ruin of Korvanjund.

_**Author's Note: **__**Sorry about the short chapter but there was no way I could extend without mixing it with the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. For the record the bandit leader had what is called the dead man's ten seconds where someone could be shot or stabbed in the heart and have enough adrenaline pumping to keep going for about ten seconds.**_


	6. Chapter 5

"I glad to see you joined up, friend.' Hadvar said to Tolgalf. "By the way who is this pretty lady you brought with?"

"Lydia, she is my housecarl from Whiterun."

"How did you become a housecarl?"

"I did some work for the Jarl's wizard and I slayed the dragon that destroyed Whiterun's Western Watchtower."

"Men quit your chatter and listen up!" RIkke ordered. "Those damn Stormcloaks got here before us. We need to take them out, so on the count of three we will move out."

"Why not on the count of two or seven or any other number, why on the count of three?" Tolgalf asked.

"Because I'm you superior and I said so. One … Two … Three!"

With that the legionaires charge the stormcloak soldiers taking them by complete surprise and killed them all.

"Good work men, but we had the drop on the ones out here once we're inside they will be expecting us, so keep your guard up, I don't want any of you dieing on my watch. Let's move out!."

Upon entering Korvanjund the legionnaires were unnoticed and amvushed a few stormcloak guards in the entry hall.

"Keith, Kevin, I need you two to stand watch here and make sure no reinforcements come." Rikke ordered.

The rest of the soldiers continued on into the ruin until they encountered a room that had two entrances, one above and one below.

"Axillaries, I need you two to go the higher route and warn us of any stormcloak ambush; this would be the best spot for one right here."

Tolgalf and Lydia headed up, and saw that there was indeed going to be an ambush.

"Tolgalf." Lydia whispered. "On the floor down there is a lot of spilled oil, and hanging from the ceiling are some pots filled with fire."

"I have some fire spells that could do the trick." Tolgalf replied.

Tolgalf shot a firebolt right at the feet of one of the many stormcloaks soldiers standing on the oil spill, causes all of them to light on fire and die in agonizing pain.

After the flames had subside, Tolgalf and Lydia rejoined the rest of the soldiers and they all moved on fighting some stormcloaks here and there until they entered the hall of stories.

"This men, is the hall of stories, I have seen only one other in my day, in ruin on solstheim." Rikke said. "Damn another one of those claw puzzle doors! One of those block me at the other ruin, and I never could figure it out."

"Legate, if I may, I picked up this claw off the ground near those dead stormcloaks, and I belive this is the key." Tolgalf said.

"How can you be sure?" Rikke asked "It didn't work for them."

"They didn't use the right combination." Tolgalf said after looking at both the claw and the puzzle. "If I move this top one to bear, the middle one to moth, and the bottom one to dragon, aha there now I will insert the claw." Tolgalf said, basically just narrating his own actions so everyone of the soldiers would understand what was going on.

The door began to open and the soldiers continued on further into the ruin. Unfortunately, they came to a room that couldn't enter because it was blocked off by a gate.

"Tolgalf, you and Lydia see if you can't find a way to get that gate open." Rikke ordered.

The two search the upper area and eventually found the swith and activated, it did open the gate but several coffins in the room got kicked open by draugr.

"Men, don't be afraid these are just some draugr they can be easily dispatched." Rikke yelled.

Tolgalf and Lydia hurried down and help save the soldiers, who had gotten themselves surrounded.

"Auxillaries, I will make sure the General hears about this so he can properly reward you." Rikke said.

The next room had a throne and two coffins, one on either side of the throne.

Seated on the throne was a sleeping draugr that wore the jagged crown.

Tolgalf ran up to the seated draugr and stabbed Umbra right through its face, killing it before it ever woke, however he didn't count on the other two getting out of their coffins so quickly and one kicked him right in his gut and sent him flying into Hadvar, who got knocked over.

Lydia was too preoccupied with the other draugr to notice what was going on with Tolgalf. Fortunately, Rikke was paying attention and dispatched of that draugr leaving the one Lydia was fighting, though not for long Lydia dodge a thrust from his sword, then decapitated him.

After he grabbed the jagged crown, Tolgalf noticed a word wall, along with a treasure chest. Tolgalf studied the wall until, like the last time a word popped out in bright blue and once again the word burned in into his mind.

"Tiim"

"Auxillaries take that crown back to general Tullius, we'll handle the clean up here and bring this treasure back, I'll make sure everyone gets an even, tax free share." Rikke said. "Hadvar I need you to go find Keith and Kevin and bring them back here and kill any stray stormcloaks along the way."

"Yes ma'am." Hadvar said.

The road back to Solitude had a couple of bears and a close run in with a saber cat, but the duo made it back in one piece and gave the crown to General Tullius.

"Good work auxillaries, or should I say questars, you've been promoted, congratulations, though Have to missions that need to be taken care of, I will tell you both, both of them and you to decide who does which." Tullius said. "I have an important document for Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, and I need someone to investigate Morthal ,there have been some strange happenings there recently."

"I'll investigate Morthal, Lydia, you can handle the delivery." Tolgalf said.

"Yes my thane… I mean Tolgalf." Lydia said.

"Alright, Lydia I must warn you that these documents are for the Jarl's eyes only, not a single member of his court other him may see them." Tullius said.

Taking the documents, Lydia headed out to deliver the documents.

"Now, Tolgalf, I was glad you picked this one, things are a bit more complicated then I let on."

"How so?" Tolgalf asked.

"There have been reports that the city has been taken over by vampires, this is not something I would ask you to do lightly however it needs to be done and we can't expose a full legion of soldiers to vampires for the fear of them turning."

"Alright, then I'm your guy, just have some potions of cure disease ready for when I get back."

_**Author's Note: **__**I went back and made some edits on my other chapters mainly making them left aligned as apposed to center aligned, I got a review suggesting I right align them this website doesn't give that option so I left aligned things, please leave a review if there is anything that doesn't make since in the story and tell how you feel about the new alignment and the story so far even if it is negative I still appreciate it.**_


	7. Chapter 6

The swampy terrain near Morthal was really throwing Tolgalf off. He had fought spiders, slaughterfish, mudcrabs and a couple bears. When he finally reached Morthal, It was empty, not a living or nonliving soul around, only a long blood trail further into the swamp.

Following the trail, Tolgalf found a cave. Outside the cave there were a few of the town people.

"Are you guys all right?" Tolgalf asked.

"We're fine, hey you look like a capable fighter, our leader will want to speak with you." Said a man at the front.

"As in the jarl, right, why are you hiding in a cave instead of the city?"

"The vampires took over."

"There was no one there when I investigated."

"There using the guardhouse as their nest, where they make more vampires. Let's continue this conversation inside it's almost dark out and they're still hunting for us."

"Alright lead the way."

As Tolgalf began to follow the man into the cave he was struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

Tolgalf awoke abruptly when a bucket ice water was poured on his face.

"Oh your finally up, I hope my guards didn't cause you to much trouble." A dunmer vampire said.

"Oh, I'm just so damn dandy right now. However, how I feel does not even compare to how you're going to feel when I'm through with you."

"But your still such a young vampire, your powers haven't awoken yet."

"What do you mean young vampire, I'm human."

"Not anymore, I, Movarth, have given you the great honor of being your sire."

"Congrats you just signed our death warrant, with a lots of pain included clause."

"Many have said that before, they all submit to my authority sooner or later."

"They didn't have anyone looking out for them." A mysterious voice said.

"It's been a long time Arthur, I haven't seen you since you left us to play hero."

"Don't act so hurt Movarth you know I did what I had to do it was for the greater good."

"I loving this little reunion between you guys, but could you go ahead and fight each other so I can get out of here?" Tolgalf asked.

"As you wish my new disciple."

With that Arthur and Movarth drew their swords, Movarth a daedric sword while Arthur had an brilliant one made of a gold like material. Their blades clashed backed and forth until Movarth sliced at Arthur's head which was easily ducked giving Movarth a second to attack with the hilt of his sword to Arthur's head causing him to stumble a bit.

"Damn it, FUS." Tolgalf roared, this causing Movarth to fall over.

With that Arthur kicked Movarth in the chest and swung his blade over head brings it down right on the neck of Movarth severing his head.

"Can you please untie me now?"

"Sure thing."

"So, Arthur was it, thanks for saving me but, who the hell are you?"

"Have you ever heard of the Neravarine?"

"no"

"Seems no one remembers anymore, I am the Nerevarine, about 20 years before the Oblivion Crisis, I was shipped from the Imperial prison to the island of Vvardenfell to join the blades because the emperor of the time Uriel Septim the VII thought I could fulfill a the Nerevarine prophecy, I worked my way up the ranks of the blades and some other factions as well and eventually saved Tamriel from Dagoth Ur and the second Numidium."

"Wow, so that's was hundreds of years ago, so I assume with that knowledge added to the fact you seemed to know Movarth personally that you're also a vampire, right?"

"Well, I am immortal in the aging sense, but I am not a vampire, Movarth was my brother, are parents were vampires after he was before before I was but after I was already conceived so I got some of the benefits vampirism."

"Fair enough, though why save me or protect me at all for that matter, not that I'm complaining but, still why?"

"It was unfair for you to have all of this responsibility thrust on you at such a young age, you need someone who can train you and understands you."

"Did you find your parents and little sister burnt to a crisp when you go t back from visiting your brother, I don't think so, you will never understand what I've gone through."

"At least you didn't have to kill your entire family, you just found them, not to mention your brother is still alive."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I've known who you were to become since the day your were born, I was even the doctor that birthed you."

"My dad was a very proud nord, he wouldn't let an Imperial near his wife who was in labor."

"Even if he was gone to help recapture Markarth from the Forsworn?"

"He never told me about that, he… my father told me every story from every battle he ever fought in, why wouldn't he tell me about the Markarth incident?"

"With all the cruel things done to the forsworn, beyond simple justice, he wanted to forget it himself, he even sought out the mages for help, to no avail."

"I, I had no idea, he'd been through all those, oh gods, he didn't participate in them did he"

Arthur remained silent.

"Did he?!"

"Yes"

**_Author's Note:_**** It's been awhile, sorry about it I have been exhausted from football but thanks to a cartilage tear in my knee I have a lot more free time and rest, I hope this means I can write more often. When I'm writing I often switch Tolgalf to Tolgolf when I'm writing if you catch this just flip it back in your mind, I catch most of them before posting but not all of them. Please review positve or negative so long as you don't cuss me out in review or something of that nature. Also My next story will probably be Arthur's story.**


End file.
